Stainless Night
Kitty Media | released = 1995 | runtime = | episodes = 2 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese erotic anime with futanari themes directed by Ryunosuke Otonashi (character designer and director of Iria - Zeiram the Animation). The hentai consist of two episodes and was produced by Pink Pineapple. It was licensed and distributed by Kitty Media, a subdivision of Media Blasters. The anime was adapted from the ero-manga of the same name. Storyline '''Part 1' For 10 years, Linea was asleep in a capsule. When she awoke, she could not remember her past. The only thing she could remember was her name. The next day, two women, Sayaka and Misuzu were going to a small research center to go on vacation. After they had things settled, they were planning to go swimming, but Misuzu had plans for Sayaka. Misuzu made love to Sayaka in the swimming pool dressing room, but as they were doing it, they were rudely interrupted by Aki, Misuzu's other lesbian girlfriend. She apparently interrupted their alone time and stayed with them. That night, Sayaka's dog, Luey, heard something outside and made Sayake search for Luey as he ran out of her room finding him. She found Linea, to her surprise, but Linea fainted. She took her back to the research center. In her unconscious state, she had nightmares of people experimenting her. When she came to, she told Sayaka and Misuzu who she was and that she had no memory what so ever. They found out that she was an android and decided to keep her around for experimentation instead of giving her to the proper authorities. As Sayaka was helping her clean up, she developed an attraction to Linea. In the morning, they decided to check on Linea on whats wrong with her. There seemed to be a special chip inside of her, and there was no sign of why she lost her memory. After that, they decided to go on the picnic to get their mind off things, not realizing that Linea was being hunted by a female android who planned to kill her. After their picnic, that night, Linea, all of a sudden, was filled with sexual urges and used Sayaka to satisfy her needs, calling Sayaka her master. Sayaka found out that Linea can make love to both men and women (futanari). That night, they made love and fell in love with each other. After the sex, the whole research center had a black out, as a result of the chip implanted on Linea. Part 2 Sayaka woke up from a dream that she had, about Linea and what they did last night. She went down the stair and finds Misuzu and Linea setting up breakfast. Misuzu was curious on what she and Linea were doing last night but she covers it all up. Aki was outside with Luey feeling jealous for Misuzu since she was at the research center with Sayaka and Linea. She decides to masturbate onto a tree. She was interrupted by the female android who plans to kill Linea. She rapes Aki. As Misuzu was checking on Linea, she discovers Aki hanging on the tree, still alive but passed out. Misuzu took Aki to the hospital while Linea and Sayaka stayed at the research center. But Misuzu and Aki eneded up in an accident caused by a female hunting android. While Sayaka and Linea stayed in the research center, Linea talks about her past to Sayaka and wished that she never existed, but Sayaka comforted Linea which ended both characters to make love to each other once more. But they were interrupted by the cyborg that was hunting Linea. Linea who cared about Sayaka took the fight outside and it almost ended up with Linea losing but with her chip implanted in her, she manages to win the battle. Once it was over, she left Sayaka in search for her master. External links * * Stainless Night Stainless Night at the Encyclopedia of Lesbian Movie Scenes * Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Anime of 1995 Category:Anime OVAs Category:Pink Pineapple